


Clockwork Angels. Conclusion

by BeBunny



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeBunny/pseuds/BeBunny





	Clockwork Angels. Conclusion

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |  [clock'verse](http://bebunny.livejournal.com/tag/clock%27verse)  
---|---  
  
_ **Clockwork Angels. Conclusion** _

 

~~*~~

_The warships rumbled over the city, casting darker shadows in the sunset over the clustered buildings. Pilots barked into microphones, orders flying back and forth, crackling over static-crowded speakers. _

_Below them, Helvetica's military swarmed into Kingston, heading for the Palatine's palace. _

~~*~~

The pirates spilled out on to the street as one, eyes scanning the skies.

“What's going on??” Mikey yelled over the growl of the ships overhead.

“Helvetica's patience for Wentz ran out!” Ray replied, he gestured ahead and Frank pulled Mikey into a shop doorway as three or four Helvetican soldiers marched past at double pace, bayonets strapped to their rifles.

“Gee...” Mikey was moaning, trying to keep his breath as he slumped against the door.

Ray called out from the other side of the street. “We have to head back to the Flag!” He gestured again at the sky overhead. “We can't risk her getting blown up along with the palace!”

Frank leaned back against Mikey, he sighed. “We can't leave his brother Ray!” He shouted, “Mikey won't leave the city without him.” beside him Mikey ground his forehead into Frank's shoulder.

Ray nodded, “I know!” Holding a frantic conversation with Bob that Frank couldn't hear over the roar of the city he shoved Brendon out onto the street. “We'll go to the Flag, head Northwards to Vencia!”

Frank nodded, “we'll join you when we can.”

Bob caught him by the shoulder as they passed, “Good luck!” He growled, “Pansy will watch for you.”

Frank grinned. “That's why we made her Bob.”

As Bob, Brendon and Ray ran back the way they had come, away from the theatre Frank was grabbed by Ryan. “Brian busted the window,” He gestured up onto the rooftops. “They've probably gone up through there, you can follow them across if you hurry!”

Frank nodded, “and you?” he asked.

Ryan grinned wryly beckoning to others pouring out of the theatre. “I have to get Gabe out of here, not much of a resistance without him!” He tapped his nose and pointed down the street. “You see if more people don't start listening after _this bullshit_!”

Frank took Mikey's hand, tugging him gently free out of the doorway. They passed a defiant Gabe on the way into the theatre. He snarled at Frank. “My city!” He wiped the blood from his face where Mikey had struck him. “How _dare_ they attack Kingston! Pete will roast their...” his words were lost as he stalked out after Ryan, into the street.

Frank flew up the stairs, Mikey on his heels. They found the room Gerard had been held in easily, the window was busted outwards, a ladder leaning precariously against the wall. It was empty of stacked boxes of costumes, unlike the others.

Outside the roofs were easy to climb, planks covered any gaps between houses where they were too wide to simply jump. Frank drew a sharp breath, above the city he could see how much of it was burning. The sky was deep crimson, clouds above reflecting the light of the fires. Smoke was rising from every quarter of the city. They could hear occasional explosions as more bombs found their marks.

“Where...?” Mikey began.

Frank shook his head. “Could have gone anywhere, but I'd guess they'd be looking to leave the city, we're nearest to the western edge.”

Mikey was less sure-footed thank Frank and it took them a few minutes to make their way far enough to see the main market square from above. Soldiers were on the rooftops as well, and Frank loosened Pansy in her sling, just in case.

Suddenly Mikey was tugging roughly at Frank's arm, pointing emphatically down at the street, face stricken. In the square two figures were wrestling with soldiers, and losing. One was short and wiry and seemed to have a better chance at fighting his way free. When the other was obviously defeated, going limp in the soldier's grip he shook his head. The smaller man sank to his knees, accepting the handcuffs almost with determined resignation.

Mikey was screaming before Frank could stop him.

“GEEEE!!”

Frank barely had Pansy in his hands before the world went suddenly and painfully black.

~~*~~

_The black rat crept silently through the bowels of the airship, well used to the deep rumble of its engines. Creeping under the ill-fitting door of the cell, it sniffed the motionless boots of the body slumped in the corner. There was no food here. _

_It scuttled away, alarmed by the whirr of clockwork inside the figure's coat. _

~~*~~

Mikey was curled against him in the dark. He patted himself, feeling no pain apart from his bruised skull. He shifted slightly under Mikey's weight, hearing his groan softly.

“Mikey...” he whispered. “Mikey wake up...”

The weight in his lap stirred and lifted as Mikey sat up. In the dull light he could see several cuts and scrapes on his face.

“What..?” Frank lifted a finger to a deep cut below Mikey's lip, a deep bruise forming around it.

“When they knocked you out I kinda attacked the guy who did it.” Mikey said groggily.

Frank couldn't resist a smile. “You fought?”

Mikey huffed a small laugh. “Yeah, I don't really believe it either.” He lay his head back against Frank, clearly a little dizzy.

Frank swallowed and touched Mikey's lip, leaning towards him, and kissing him gently. His throat was dry.

“You fought.” he giggled.

“Frank.” Mikey croaked, running the tips of his fingers through Frank's hair. “Where are we? What we gonna do now?”

Frank chuckled. “Presumably we're on a ship back to Helvetica.” He patted Mikey's arm gently. “Since we were arrested along with your brother I expect they intend to make us stand trial and face execution with him.”

Mikey sniffed. “At least he won't die alone.”

Frank laughed again, kissing Mikey, harder this time, running his thumb along his sharp jaw. “You don't think I'm going to let that happen do you?”

He patted down his jacket, retrieving a familiar brass ball from its inside pocket. Unhooking the clasp he started the little clockwork dog up, perching it in his palm.

“Peppers,” he said, “find us the keys...be careful.”

The tiny metallic dog whirred into the air and through the iron bars of the cell door, flitting left, then flying right.

It was some time before they heard anything else, they held each other in the darkness, fighting to stay awake.

“Your little dog was too small to carry the keys, idiot.” A voice mocked outside. Frank bolted upright, feet shackled to the wall he couldn't reach the door to see who had spoken.

“Who's there!?” he hissed, “have you got Peppers!?”

“Of course I have!” There was a grinding noise, and the door swung open, flooding the room with lamplight. Shielding his eyes Frank breathed an audible sigh of relief when Peppers flew to his shoulder, wagging its little jointed tail.

Alicia sauntered in to stand on one hip. “You should really think these things through...” She said, appraising their bruises.

Frank tugged on the shackles that locked them to the wall. He tapped Peppers on the chest.

“Lockpick.” He said.

Peppers contorted, arching its back. It made a noise that sounded for all the world like a cough and spat out a tiny golden pin. Frank smiled. “Good boy.” He said.

It took him only second to unlock the basic shackles, standing and gripping his head. “Man they walloped me hard!” He groaned. “Do you know where Pansy is?” He asked Alicia, who was helping Mikey to stand.

She gestured outside the door, where a soldier was crumpled against the wall. Pansy was perched on top of him, as though he were merely a sack of clothes. Frank frowned.

“Well we have to find the others.” He wiped a smudge of grease from Pansy's barrel. “I just hope they're on the same ship...”

“Oh of course they are!” Alicia said, “Down the hall, left hand side.”

“You're not coming?” Mikey asked, glancing at Frank.

“God no, I have to find the idiot who broke my Hopper and kick seven shades of shit outta him!” She grinned dangerously at Mikey. “Wanna help?”

Mikey backed away slightly, “Uh...I have to uh...”

“Come on” Frank urged, “ we don't have all that much time.”

They fled in the direction Alicia had pointed in, peering through cell doors to find the one that contained Gerard.

“Gee!” Mikey hissed, running between the doors of empty cells. “Gee!!”

He wheeled back towards one he had passed when a small noise floated through the bars.

“This one Frank, this one!” He scrabbled at the door. “Quick!”

Frank twisted the key in the lock, yanking the door open to let Mikey pass.

Gerard was slumped in the corner with Brian with two black eyes and a split lip that almost matched Mikey's. He smiled lopsidedly when he saw his brother, head resting against the wall.

“Gee, God, Gee, what the hell did they do!?”

Brian groaned and lifted his head from Gerard's lap, making Mikey start back in alarm.

“Mikey...” Gerard croaked. “This is Brian.”

Frank ducked into the cell, gesturing for Mikey to keep watch while he picked the locks on Brian and Gerard's shackles. Gerard's gaze on him was careful and considering. “You're in love with Mikey.” He said, swallowing. Frank nodded once, not trusting himself with words.

Gerard rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had been. “We're taking Brian with us too?”

Frank smiled. “If you say so.”

They inched their way towards the foredeck, Frank leading, Pansy gripped tight in his hands.

“What the hell are we gonna do now?” Mikey said, low low and urgent.

Frank shook his head. “If we can take control of the ship we can turn it around and head to Vencia.” He didn't look convinced.

Brian coughed behind them. “I don't mean to throw a spanner in the works, so to speak, but wouldn't that essentially mean we'll have to kill everyone on this ship?”

Frank rolled his eyes. “Haven't got that far yet, it's really been a while since I did this.”

“HEY!” A deep voice yelled from behind them, footsteps following quickly.

Frank wheeled about, Pansy raised. “Don't make a...”

Alicia's punch was well timed. She stepped out from the shadows and landed it squarely in the pursuing soldier's jaw. He collapsed to the floor like a marionette.

Gerard cleared his throat. “Well thanks!”

Alicia winked. “Sure!” she said brightly. “Whatever.” Her smiled slipped slightly however when five armed soldiers rounded the corner towards them, looking for the source of the shouting. “Okay...” she smirked, “time to get moving!”

She gave Brian a shove towards the stairs, he twisted the handle, revealing more stairs ahead. He yelled for the others and disappeared through the door. Alicia blew a kiss to the soldiers, who looked more than a little confused. When she ran through the door behind Brian, they gave chase.

They moved as a clumsy group, tripping and stumbling up the stairwell ahead of the guards. Frank could see the last door ahead, streaming morning sunlight from the deck through its porthole.

Mikey screamed! "Gee! Frank! Run!!"

Frank whirled to see a soldier holding Mikey by his sleeve, fighting to get a better grip on him, clamping a hand around his throat. He shoved Gerard through the door and flew back down the steps. The soldier snarled at him as the soft 'clink' of Pansy's barrel met the soldier's copper breastplate. "You don't get to touch _him_!" Frank hissed, and pulled the trigger. The soldier rocketed backwards into the others, still climbing the staircase, red blooming on the mess of ruined metal.

He scrambled backwards through the door to the deck. Right into Brendon.

“Howdy!” he said brightly. Frank stared at him, disbelief plain on his face.

“Nearly stuck your boyfriend right through then!” He grinned, gesturing at Mikey, who was hovering in front of a wide-eyed Gerard. “Guess we found his big brother!”

“Heads up!” Bob's voice yelled as the surviving guards from the stairwell threw themselves at the door. “Shall we let them out?” He appeared at Brendon's side, grinning like a maniac.

Frank moved to stand between them. Waving Mikey towards the door. “On three then!”

“One. Two. Three!”

Mikey swung the door open, throwing himself behind it as Brendon dropped to his knees to avoid the first soldier's fist, thrusting forwards with his rapier, burying it in the man's chest. Frank pulled Pansy's trigger and ducked out of the way as Bob drew two revolvers, miniatures of Pansy, but with ebony handles. He shot the remaining soldier twice.

“Starboard side!” he yelled, the entire deck now very definitely alerted to their presence.

They fled together, Alicia firing covering shots behind them.

There was a deep thrumming as The Black Flag rose to pull alongside the warship, crewmen firing shots over their heads to keep the soldiers under cover.

Frank grinned impishly at Mikey as they prepared to jump, gripping the rope that Ray had tossed him. Mikey returned the grin and kissed him deeply. “I apparently owe you one!” He declared.

~~*~~

_Through the bruised and blacked clouds a Hopper flew unsteadily northwards. It's pilot gripped the controls with a grim determination, eyes straight forward. Tears stained his cheeks. _

_The second figure sat loosely in his seat, gazing sadly down at his beloved city's destruction. In his hands he held the now useless keys to his once-beautiful palace. _

~~*~~

_As The Black Flag headed towards the Kingston Way-Gate in an effort to escape the madness that Helvetica had become, two brothers stood on it's highest deck, facing into the wind. The taller of them, skinny and a little awkward laid his arm around his brother's shoulders. _

“_I think,” he said, “that I thought you couldn't cope without me. But now I see that I could not cope without you.” _

_His dark haired senior smiled and nudged him with his shoulder. _

“_I love you too Mikey.” He replied_.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Bob was standing with his arms folded, prepared for an onslaught of protest. He had been locked in the largest of the storerooms for a week, not even allowing Brendon access.

Frank could feel his fingers itching to tinker as he wandered around the new workshop. It was stocked to bursting with all manner of springs, cogs and screws. He leafed through the virgin sheaves of parchment, imagining the great contraptions he would design.

“I don't know Bob...” He said. “I don't know if I want to come back to this.”

Bob remained silent, but pulled a string against the wall. A curtain slid smoothly away, revealing a huge plush bed set back into an alcove, a little gas lamp flickered above it.

He touched his hands to the velvet throws, “Oh Bob.” Frank breathed, “who am I trying to kid? It's perfect.”

Bob had disappeared. Instead, Mikey stood in the doorway. Wringing his hands.

“So Bob said I should come and see you?”

Frank looked at Mikey, his eyes glassy. “Look what they made me Mikey!” He breathed. “Look at it all!” He released Peppers, who was curled up in his hands. It flew to a perch above the bed, tucking its head under its tail and closing its eyes.

Mikey nodded.

Frank pulled him gently around the workshop, pointing out items of interest until they arrived at the bed, Mikey smiled. “I don't know about soldering irons and clockwork, but I know what to do with this!” He said, tugging Frank down beside him. They lay silent for a few moments before Mikey coughed.

“So...uh, have you ever...you know, with a guy...”

“No.” Frank said.

“Huh.”

“Hmm.”

“Well,” Mikey said quietly. “Since me and Gee and Brian plan to stay with The Black Flag, I guess we have all the time in the world to work out how this works.”

Frank leaned up on his elbows. Sighing softly he blew out the lamp.

 


End file.
